Breaking hearts and painful decisions
by Darkie-Hime
Summary: Hitomi was sitting on her bed staring out the open window at the star filled sky. It had been two years since she came back from Gaia..... NEWS! I've done a few changes to this story! Hope ya all will enjoy it! Chapter 2 is FINALLY up where it should be
1. New beginnings and old visions

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I was I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! _  
  
Anyway Just enjoy the fic and tell me what you think.  
  
~~~**~~~ 1. New beginnings and old visions. ~~~**~~~  
  
Hitomi was sitting on her bed staring out the open window at the star filled sky. It had been two years since she came back from Gaia and everything was somewhat back to normal. Yukari and Amano was a couple now and she was happy for them. But she felt out of place around them. She felt like the fifth wheel all the time. They really did try to do things with her but it always ended with Hitomi going home. She missed Van and the others.  
  
"Van..." She was a bit startled when the phone rang, as the sound stirred from her thoughts.  
  
"I'll get it!" She called to her mother and picked up the phone.  
  
"Kanzaki residence."  
  
'Hey Hitomi!'  
  
"Hi Yukari. What's up?" She sat down at her desk and waited for Yukari to continue.  
  
'I was just wondering if you would like to do something tonight. Girls only.' Yukari sounded cheerful like most of the time, making Hitomi smile.  
  
"Sure why not. Where's Amano at then?" Yukari let out an 'hmph' and then said with a little irritated tone.  
  
'He said that he had some important stuff to take care off. So I thought we could do something. It was a while since it was only us girls, ne?' Hitomi let out a soft sigh and let her smile drop a little.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. So where are we going?"  
  
'I was thinking of that new club down town. It's supposed to be really fun around there.'  
  
Hitomi agreed to meet her friend in an hour outside her house to drop of Hitomi's stuff because they planned for Hitomi to spend the night too.  
  
Hitomi got up from her desk and walked over to the closet digging out a sport bag and chucked it on the bed.  
  
*I guess it'll be nice to do something with Yukari... even tough I'm the substitute when Amano is away...* She sighed and dug out some extra clothes and threw them on the bed. A dark blue short slewed shirt, a pair of well worn Jeans and a pair of sneakers, then she got up and walked to the dresser and got the other stuff from there.  
  
"I hope it'll be fun tonight..." She brushed her now long bangs away from her eyes. She had let it grown quite a bit and her bangs framed her face reaching to her chin, but it was sorter in the neck, she had never liked it when she got all sweaty at the back of her neck while training. That's why she had had short hair.  
  
She packed the bag and walked back to the closet to find something to wear for the evening. She settled for a pair of black Jeans and a matching top. She examined herself in the mirror and smiled a little while she brushed bangs from her eyes.  
  
"That'll have to do..." She took out a pair of high-heeled sandals and walked downstairs to say goodbye to her parents, even hugging them before she walked out the door. She just felt she had to.  
  
When she was walking towards Yukari's house she felt something stir in the air, like a freezing gush of air. Hitomi shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her and a second later she was consumed by a pillar of light.  
  
Hitomi was scared at first, then it felt like she was going somewhere she belonged, so she relaxed letting the light carry her away.  
  
It was just a moment and then she was on solid ground again. She kept her eyes closed longer then was nessisary. But she was afraid to open them, to see where she was.  
  
*Com on Hitomi. There's nothing to be afraid of.* She opened one eye and looked around. It was dark, and she was defiantly outside. She glanced up at the sky and saw a moon and the earth. She smiled a smile full of joy, she could barley believe it, she was back.  
  
She looked at her side and found Escaflowne kneeling there. She knew where she was, and where she was going. She walked at a steady pace towards the castle and could feel her pulse beat a little faster.  
  
There weren't many people out on the streets of New Fanelia. It looked much the same as it did before it was burned to the ground.  
  
When she reached the castle there were a lot of sounds, and music, coming from within. She walked towards the commotion and was surprised that there were so few guards around. But shrugged it of and continued on her way.  
  
She got to the main hall and lost her breath. It was beautiful, everyone was dancing and talking. They seemed so happy about something. She ducked into the shadows to take the whole scenery in and try to calm her racing heart a little.  
  
It was about then she spotted Van. He looked so handsome, he had grown quite a bit but he was still skinny. Hitomi smiled she wasn't able to keep quiet no longer.  
  
"Van..." It was just a whisper from the start, but she could see Van stop and look around. Hitomi was gripping the strap of her bag with both hands, her knuckles were turning white. Then she called out to him, with all the pent up longing and feelings for him.  
  
"Van!" Van froze in his tracks and turned towards the voice, thinking that is must be his imagination.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van asked out loud. The people around him turned to look at the strange girl. Hitomi called his name again and then dropped her bag and ran over and threw her arms around his neck. The people in the room gasped and started to whisper to each other. Van kind of blanked for a few seconds then returned the embrace.  
  
"Hitomi?" It was a whisper now and Hitomi felt tears of joy threatening to spill.  
  
"What are you doing here Hitomi? How did you get here?" Hitomi just looked up at Van and smiled and then shook her head.  
  
"I don't know Van... I was just walking in the streets on my way to a party... and when I opened my eyes again I found myself here."  
  
Van looked a little confused and then hugged Hitomi again before letting go. Hitomi scrubbed a little at her eyes then straightened up.  
  
"Hitomi?" Said girl turned around and smiled brightly at the Knight.  
  
"Allen-san!" She gave the blond haired man a hug and then looked around and found that everyone was staring at her. She blushed a little and felt out of place once again.  
  
"It's very nice to have you here Hitomi... but I think we'd better talk somewhere less crowded. Van's just going to settle everything then he'll join us in a little while, right Van?" Van nodded and Allen led Hitomi out of the room, grabbing her bag on the way.  
  
When they were out in the hallway Allen looked down at the girl form the Mystic Moon. She had grown into her body and was looking even more beautiful then when she had left. Allen knew beauty when he saw it, and Hitomi was one of a kind when it came to that.  
  
Hitomi turned when she felt Allen's eyes on her and looked up at him.  
  
"Allen-san, what was everyone celebrating? It was a really big party in there." Allen's face looked too serious and Hitomi started to wonder.  
  
"It's Van's place to tell you." The way Allen's voice sounded and the expression on his face told her that she wasn't going to like whatever it was that they were celebrating, leaving her with a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
A few minutes later they were sitting in a library of some sort. Hitomi was looking out at the night sky, the moons gentle light was soft on her face and hair. Her green eyes were glittering, partly from unshed tears and partly from happiness for being back. It felt so much better to be on Gaia then on Earth.  
  
Allen gazed at her while he leaned against the opposite wall. He knew that Hitomi was going to get hurt by what Van was going to tell her. Hitomi turned around and looked at Allen with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"You look nice Allen-san... really dressed up and proper, not that you were un-proper before."  
  
Allen returned the smile and was going to compliment her, but was interrupted by the door opening and Van walked in.  
  
"Van... I hope that I didn't cause any trouble." She looked a bit nervous and so did Van. It wasn't until then she noticed that Van was also very well dressed. Hitomi stood to walk over to Van but had a dizzy spell, just like the ones she got before she had a vision.  
  
Allen hurried to her side and caught her before she hit the floor and called her name with a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"Hitomi!"  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
That's it for my first chapter.  
  
Darkie-Hime 


	2. Awakenings The whole chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I was I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! Here's Chapter two!

2. Awakenings

Hitomi found herself standing in a garden of some sort with the sun bright high up in the sky. She looked around and saw Van and a very pretty girl walking around talking silently. The girl was a little taller then herself, she had red wavy hair and was very graceful in every sense and had the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. The girl was out right beautiful.

Then she felt her heart break when Van and the girl kissed, both of them looking so happy afterwards.

Then the scenery changed. Now she was standing in a crowd of cheering people. She looked up and saw the girl and Van standing on a balcony, Van had his arm around her waist smiling.

Hitomi could hear the people talking and they said things like.

"It was about time Van-sama found someone..."

"She's so pretty! And so lucky! I wish I was a princess too..."

"This is going to tie the two Kingdome's together..."

The settings around her suddenly changed again, the stony ground beneath her feet suddenly gave away.

She fell like she had done in her other visions but this time there was no angel to catch her. To help her up again and she screamed. She called out to Van. But there were no one there.

Hitomi woke up with a start, franticly looking around trying to orientate herself. The first thing she saw was Allen's worried looking face.

"Allen-san..."

Allen helped Hitomi to her feet she however had to hold on to a chair to keep her balance. Then she looked at Van, who looked concerned. Hitomi forced a small smile at Van.

"What's her name Van? The pretty girl in the garden... the one with red hair?" Hitomi asked getting a surprised look from Van before he averted his eyes from her..

"...Princess Lana Icaron..."

Hitomi nodded and straightened up.

"That's a pretty name..."

The door was opened a little, and the said princess entered the room. Allen seemed to frown slightly, but it passed as quickly as it appeared.

"Van-sama, what are you doing in here? There are people... Oh hello, I don't think we have met."

Hitomi looked at the Princess and gave a slight bow. Van suddenly looked really uncomfortable. If he had had his sword at his side he would probably have had his hand on the hilt.

Allen was the one who spoke up after a short moment of silence.

"Princess Lana. This is Hitomi Kanzaki, the girl from the Mystic Moon." Allen said as he motioned to Hitomi. Lana blinked a few times like she didn't believe it. Then she walked over to Hitomi and took her right hand in both of hers.

"It's an honour to met you Hitomi. I've heard so much about you, most of it from Van-sama."

Hitomi blushed a little and looked over at Van who just gave her a tiny smile, then back at Lana and smiled a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Princess Lana."

Lana nodded and walked over to Van and hocked her arm with his, looking back at Hiromi as she started to lead the king towards the door. 

"I'm sorry to have to take Van away like this, but we have an engagement party to attend. We'll make sure that someone shows you to one of the guest quarters."

Van visibly twitched looking guilty, not wanting to look Hitomi in the eyes at the moment. Hitomi just felt numb, like she was hearing everything from afar and just heard a distant goodbye from Van and Lana.

She was gripping the back of the chair so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Allen walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hitomi are you alright?"

She didn't answer. He stepped in front of her grabbing both of her shoulder and shook her a little.

"Hitomi? Hitomi answer me." Hitomi drew a sharp breath and then looked around.

"What?"

"I think we should get you to your room and let you rest, com now." He put an arm around her shoulders and picked up her bag and led her out of the library.

They walked in silence most of the time until Hitomi spoke up in a weak voice.

"...Allen-san..." Allen turned his head too look down on her.

"Yes Hitomi?"

"...How and when did Van meet Lana?"

Allen raised an eyebrow and looked down the corridor with a small frown on his face.

"It was quite a while ago... I don't think Van really liked her at first. He didn't have that much time in the beginning to actually take notice to her. He was trying to rebuild Fanelia and bind the kingdoms by a peace-treaty. Most of them agreed but there were a few that didn't think it was a good idea. Princess Lana's country was one of them."

Hitomi listened as Allan spoke, and didn't feel much when she heard about it. After a short pause Allen continued after a quick glance at Hitomi.

"Princess Lana's father wasn't the most easygoing of men. He highly objected to the idea of every country as one, it was then Princess Lana came into the picture. In the beginning I think she was brought into the picture to change Van's mind, but it worked the other way around. Van still didn't like her though."

Hitomi shook her head and Allen raised an eyebrow at her.

"No Allen-san... Van liked her from the beginning. He just weren't mature enough to admit to himself..." She had a distant look on her face but shook it off.

"Van isn't hurting anymore, and he's not alone. I'm truly happy for him..." There was a small tear that escaped her eye but she brushed it away with the back of her hand before it was able to roll down her cheek.

Allen tilted his head slightly and looked at her.

"Then why are you crying Hitomi?"

She sniffled a little and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I guess I just wasn't prepared for it... I was guessing that it was Van who had found a way to bring me back here again... because he wanted to be with me again..." She trailed of and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking slightly holding back tears.

Allen dropped Hitomi's bag and gathered the trembling girl into his arms giving her a comforting hug. Hitomi was both grateful and a bit awkward for the gesture but buried her face in his chest anyway, gripping onto his shirt with both her hands letting out small sobs.

"It's going to be alright Hitomi." Allen's voice was soft and reassuring and Hitomi's breathing started to go back to normal as she calmed down.

"There's probably a reason why you are here, and we'll figure it all out in the morning."

Hitomi nodded and Allen slowly let go of her.

"Thank you Allen-san." She smiled up at him then she lifter her bag up from the floor and slung it over her shoulder.

They walked side by side in the corridor eventually meeting one of the pages, the boy's face brightened at the sight of them.

"Hitomi Kanzaki I presume, I've been looking for you. I was sent to lead you to your quarters, please follow me." They boy said as he bowed at them. Hitomi nodded at the young man and followed.

Faint music and laughter could be heard, making Hitomi feel empty inside. She was starting to wonder what she was doing here and wasn't very aware of her surroundings until she was drawn out of her thoughts as Allen put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We're here Hitomi."

"Hmm... oh right, my room." Hitomi walked inside when the page opened the door for her and Allen followed her to make sure that she would be all right.

Hitomi walked over to the bed and dropped her bag onto it then made her way over to the balcony.

"Hitomi?" Allen followed her coming to a stop besides her as she looked up at the star filled sky.

"It's weird... I was doing this just an hour ago... but then I was in my room thinking about Van and Gaia... Why am I here?" The question wasn't directed directly to Allen, but mostly to herself. Allen looked at her with a soft gaze then turned it towards the Mystic Moon, before he started to speak to Hitomi in a soft voice.

"Maybe someone wished you to come here. Or it's destiny who wants you back. Either way I'm glad that you're here again." He said and turned to look at the girl again. Hitomi felt a faint blush creep across the bridge of her nose, making Allen smile fondly at her.

"Well I better leave you to your rest. Sleep well Hitomi, I'll see you in the morning." Allen bowed to Hitomi and turned around to walk away.

"Allen!" Hitomi blushed even more when she realized that she had said his name fairly loud, feeling his now questioning eyes on her again.

"Yes?"

"I... um... I mean... thank you Allen-san."

Allen just gave her a warm smile.

"No need to thank me Hitomi, you sleep well now."

Hitomi smiled back and nodded as Allen left the room.

Hitomi was still standing on the balcony looking up at the Mystic Moon giving it a sad smile.

"I guess I won't be able to meet you in time Yukari..."

In another part of the castle Van was staring up at the same Mystic Moon, his mind filled with a million questions.

"Hitomi..." It was just a whisper but it carried so many questions, he then felt a hand on his arm and turned his head to look down at his fiancé who were smiling at him.

"Are you ok Van-sama? You seem a little distant."

Van shook his head a little then forced a small smile at her.

"I'm fine Lana... I'm fine."

Yaay! That's chapter two up and done. Now that you have read it you can review it too!!

Damn it my tongue hurts!! That's what's happens if you pierce your tongue... --;; Good for me that I don't use my tongue to type. :p

Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!!

Darkie Hime


	3. Garden visions

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I was I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! _  
  
Thank you guys for the reviews!! ^___^ It's so much fun to know that someone actually enjoys to read it! ^_____^ Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!  
  
Anyway!! Here's chapter 3!! Read and review!! ^__~  
  
~~~**~~~ 3. Garden visions ~~~**~~~  
  
Dawn was approaching when Van was finally able to make his way towards his quarter. It had been a long night, and with Hitomi's sudden appearance had stirred up a lot of questions that needed to be answered. He had a lot of them himself.  
  
But the thing that bothered him the most was that Lana just brushed it all of, like it didn't bother her at all. It also bothered him that he hadn't felt anything but surprise when Hitomi had showed up.  
  
Van reached for the pendant that was safely tucked underneath his shirt, looking at it like it was supposed to answer all his questions and erase his doubts. He stopped walking and leaned his back against a nearby wall sliding down it until he was sitting on the ground, not letting his eyes of the pendant as he did so.  
  
*Why now? Why now of all times?* Van let out a frustrated sigh letting go of the pendant, making it fall back to rest against his chest. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his aching head against them.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" The question was barely audible so if anyone was nearby they would have just heard it as a mumble. Van's breathing started to get shallow as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
~~**~~  
  
There were two images in front of him, one of Hitomi and the other one of Princess Lana. They were both facing away from him at the moment. Then they turned, moving in the exact same way like the one was a reflection of the other. Then they reached out their hands towards him, speaking his name.  
  
The only thing that wasn't the same about them was the expression on their faces. Lana looked genuinely happy, while Hitomi had a sad and kind of pained look on her face.  
  
He didn't know witch one to reach out to. Suddenly the pendant started to glow. Van looked down at it in confusions. Then the chain was floating up over his head, and then hung in mid air in front of him. It started to swing right then left, like it was trying to decide witch girl he should to choose.  
  
Then it chattered right in between the two images.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Van sat up straight looking like he had seen a ghost. He put a trembling hand against his forehead and shook his head lightly, his eye's wide in disbelief.  
  
"What was that?" He took the pendant in one of his hands, just to make sure it was still whole. His face was set in confusion as he got up of the floor.  
  
*It must have been a dream. My mind is just cluttered with a lot of things. It's understandable...*  
  
Van got to his room and just stood in front of the door for several minutes, lost in thought, before he eventually walked inside.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi didn't sleep well during the night, she was afraid that she would have other visions if she fell asleep.  
  
When the morning rays drifted trough her window she stirred and groggily opened her eyes just to shut them tightly, draping an arm over her them, to escape the annoying light.  
  
After a while there was a knock on her door making her sit up and brushed her hair away from her face letting out a tired sigh.  
  
"Coming." She called towards the door as she got out of the bed and dug out her jeans from her bag and quickly slipped them on. She then straightened out the shirt that she had slept in before walking over to the door.  
  
"...Princess Lana?" The said princess was standing outside Hitomi's door, clad in a light blue sundress.  
  
"Good morning Hitomi. I just wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for breakfast." Hitomi was a bit surprised at Lana's cheeriness but nodded.  
  
"Sure, just let me get dressed and stuff..."  
  
The princess gave her a warm smile and nodded.  
  
"Of course take your time, I'll wait."  
  
Hitomi smiled back and then closed the door to go and freshen up and get dressed.  
  
When she was done she took a quick look in a mirror and frowned slightly at her messy hair but just combed her fingers trough it a few times then went to meet Lana.  
  
Lana was leaning against a wall but quickly straightened up when Hitomi emerged from the room.  
  
"Well I'm ready to go now." Hitomi closed the door behind her then looked over at the princess, there was something odd with her but she couldn't put her finger on what.  
  
"Well then we should get going to the garden, it's so wonderful this time of day." Lana led the way and there wasn't much conversation between them during the walk.  
  
Hitomi looked around for Van or Allen but didn't see either of them. She let out a small sigh and felt the princess looking at her. She glanced over at the princess who gave her a concerned look.  
  
"Are you alright Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi felt a little taken back by the concerned in her voice, she then gave the princess a reassuring smile and waved a hand to dismiss the matter.  
  
"I'm fine Princess Lana. Just a little tired."  
  
"I didn't wake you up to early did I?" Hitomi looked at her wristwatch and it was past 9. Not disturbingly early but she woke because of the sun anyway.  
  
"No, it's all right. Don't worry about it."  
  
They arrived at the garden a little while later and sat down at a table that had been set out for them. Hitomi wasn't that hungry but didn't want to offend Lana so she took some tee and sipped it slowly.  
  
"Sugar?" The princess suddenly asked as she motioned to the tray. Hitomi looked over at Lana and shook her head.  
  
"No thanks, this is just fine." She thought she saw something resembling irritation flash over the princess face but she ignored it.  
  
On one of the balconies Allen was keeping an eye over the two girls with a slight frown on his face.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
That's it for the third chapter, I know it's a little shorter... but I hope ya enjoyed it anyway. ^___^  
  
Darkie Hime 


	4. Heart ace and distante memories

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I was I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! _  
  
Anyway... THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!! Even if they contains some threats... ^___^;  
  
Some ppl will NOT like this chapter I just know it....  
  
~~~**~~~ 4.Heart ace and distant memories~~~**~~~  
  
*I don't trust that girl...* Allen though to himself. It didn't seem right Van having a change of heart in the blink of an eye.  
  
Allen was debating if he should go down and join the girls but his train of thought was interrupted by someone walking out on the balcony to stand besides him.  
  
"Are you spying on the women now Allen?" The voice was full of friendly teasing and Allen let a small half-smile appear.  
  
"Anything new Gaddes?" The said man took on a serious expression and looked down at the girls himself.  
  
"There's nothing odd said about Princess Lana. She's the good little princess who does what she has to for her country. Her mother died when she was young and her father passed away last year out of illness."  
  
Allen let the smile disappear and was replaced by a serious and thoughtful look.  
  
*There's still something about her... And now that Hitomi is here... there has to be something.*  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lana was chatting away about nothing and everything trying to escape the silence that was threatening to fall upon them if she stopped.  
  
"...and when I got here Van was so nice, a little distant but nice. And last night was so wonderful, it couldn't have been better, well you bursting in there was a little odd but I'm sure Van is happy to see you. Now you can come to the wedding too! I'm sure Van would like that!"  
  
Hitomi was taken back by the last part of Lana's rambling, trying desperately to think of something to say in return.  
  
"I...I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."  
  
Lana just waved her hand as if to brush the mater away with the gesture.  
  
"Nonsense, of course you should be there."  
  
Hitomi put her hands in her lap and just looked at them trying to avoid the princess piercing eyes. The princess expression changed and her voice took on a more serious tone.  
  
"Hitomi... Why did you come here? Did you really think that Van would wait for you forever?"  
  
Hitomi drew a sharp breath at Lana's words but kept on looking at her fisted hands that was now trembling in her lap.  
  
"...I..." Her voice was a bit shaky and she stopped. Lana just kept on looking at her with an intense gaze waiting for the girl to answer.  
  
*Of course he couldn't wait for me... I didn't even know if I would ever return here. But why am I here then? Did I so badly want to see Van... just to find him... not wanting me anymore?*  
  
Hitomi stood so suddenly that Lana jumped a little.  
  
"I wanted Van to wait for me... but I know that it's a very selfish thing to wish for... I just hope..." She had to cut herself of to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill before she could continue.  
  
"...I...just want him to be happy..." She turned and started to walk away and when she was sure that the princess couldn't see her any longer she started to run and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.  
  
Princess Lana felt a little bad about making the girl so upset, but she didn't want that weird girl to take her love away from her. She wouldn't let her do that.  
  
The princess got up from the table and smoothened out the wrinkles on her dress then cast a glance up towards the balconies seeing the blond knight give her a nasty glare, and she returned it with passion.  
  
She didn't like Allan, and Allen didn't like her and that was just fine with Lana. She knew that everyone couldn't get along, but she even had problems with just being in the same room as the knight, even if she didn't show it to others.  
  
She broke the glare and went inside to find Van. She wanted to talk with him about the wedding, it was only a week left until the big day.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Van was wandering around the gardens, gazing at the pendant he was holding in his open hand as he did so.  
  
It was so strange with Hitomi showing up so sudden. And that dream, what did it mean?  
  
"...What am I supposed to do?" He held up the pendant in front of his face and let it swing from side to side and closed his eyes. But he was jolted back into reality when someone ran straight into him from behind, sending both of the tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... Van?"  
  
Van turned around and sat up as the weight of the other person scrambled of and then recognized the voice as Hitomi's.  
  
"Hitomi? Are you all right?"  
  
Hitomi bowed her head to shield her tear streaked face.  
  
"I'm fine... Don't worry about me. I'm just in a hurry somewhere... I have to go." She got up and continued to run.  
  
"Hitomi!" Van got up and was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Let her be, she needs time to think."  
  
Van looked to his side and found Allen standing there.  
  
Allen had left the balcony when he saw Hitomi run of, he was thinking of following her but when he had seen the collision and heard her choked up voice he changed his mind.  
  
Van just nodded and clutched the pendant in his hand. He felt so torn at the moment, he loved Lana he knew that but with Hitomi there he was getting confused.  
  
"And Princess Lana is looking for you."  
  
Van looked at Allen again and frowned a little at the knight's tone of voice.  
  
"You don't have to say her name like you're saying the name of some nasty disease."  
  
Allen let his hand fall to his side then turned to walk away.  
  
"Sorry Van, it won't happen again."  
  
"Liar." Van let a small smile cross his face the same thing happened to Allen. They had gone trough this routine before, he shrugged it of and followed Allen into the castle.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi sank down besides Escaflowne, she had calmed down a little. The tears were just lingering trails now.  
  
She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead against her them.  
  
"I don't want to be here anymore... I don't want to feel like this, to feel deserted and know that I can't do a thing about it... How do I get myself into these stupid situations?!"  
  
Hitomi just sat there for a long while listening to the birds, enjoying the calmness of the area it made her heart feel at ease. She startled a little at her own thoughts and then put a finger to her lips.  
  
"That's what Allen-san said..." She blushed slightly, then got up from the ground and looked up at the sky, it was getting dark already.  
  
"How long have I been up here?" She put a hand on Escaflowne and winched as she was drawn into yet another vision.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The rain was falling down like a curtain and Hitomi could see herself on a small bridge.  
  
Hitomi watched as the scene rolled on like a romantic movie, and when they kissed she felt her heart skip a beat. She realized how young she really was then, in both body and mind. She might have grown in both departments but now she felt like that girl from two years ago.  
  
And then Van showed up her heart aced, he looked so pained and disappointed.  
  
The scenery changed and she was at the place where Van had been coroneted. But now there were a wedding going on.  
  
She looked as Van and Lana walked up to the priests and kneeled. Lana was dressed in a beautiful white gown with a mantel that was purple and blue striped, Hitomi guessed it was her countries colours, and Van was dressed in blue clothes. It looked a lot like Dryden's wedding clothes and yet not the same, but he didn't look happy.  
  
She saw herself run up behind the two getting away from some guards calling out to Van. He didn't seem to hear her so she called out again.  
  
But when she was just a few steps away from him the pendant, that should have been with Van was now around her neck, started to glow. Suddenly she was swallowed by the pillar of light and disappeared.  
  
But neither Lana nor Van noticed and the wedding proceeded.  
  
~~**~~  
  
That's it for the fourth chapter. Hope ya enjoyed it. ^__^  
  
Darkie Hime 


	5. The king's decision

~~~**~~~ 5. The king's decision ~~~**~~~  
  
Hitomi screamed as she was almost shot out from within her mind and stumbled as she drew her hand away from Escaflowne like she had been burned. She looked up at Escaflowne and was shaking.  
  
"...No..." the word was so thin that she didn't even know if she said it. She turned around and started to walk back towards the castle, seeing the vision over and over again in her mind.  
  
"I guess... it's meant to be then..." Now she just wanted to go back home, she didn't want to stay and se Van get married. But in her vision, she hadn't been taken away until the day Van and Lana got married. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"You want the marriage to be held the day after tomorrow?" Van's voice held a tone of disbelief. But Lana only smiled and nodded and then hooked her arm with Van's as the walked trough the castle.  
  
"Yes. Why push the whole thing in front of us? And most of the preparations are already done anyway." Then she let go of Van's arm and stopped dead in her tracks. Van tuned to look at her.  
  
"Lana? Are you alright?" Lana looked away and had a sad look on her face.  
  
"You... you haven't changed your mind about this marriage have you?" Van just stared at her then got up close to the Princess and drew her into his arms hugging her. Lana rested her head on his shoulder as she hugged him back.  
  
"I... haven't changed my mind Lana. Don't worry." Lana just let out a small sigh and hugged Van tighter.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Allen was sitting in the Fanellian gardens resting his back against one of the big tree trunks, gazing up at the sky. It was starting to get dark, and he hadn't seen Van since they bumped in to Princess Lana in the hallways of the castle. And Allen hadn't bothered to stay with them so he had searched for Hitomi instead but hadn't found her anywhere in the castle or in the city. He felt truly sorry for Hitomi, he could understand her pain. He had been in a similar situation himself, and that had resulted in prince Chid.  
  
He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. There was no use in brooding over the past. It only made your hart ace.  
  
"Allen-san?" He hadn't even noticed Hitomi entering the garden, and now she was standing in front of him. He couldn't see her eyes at the moment but he saw that she was shaking.  
  
"Hitomi? Are you alright?" He was about to stand up but Hitomi motioned for him to stay, and then she sat down besides him. Her eyes were still hidden in shadow but he knew she'd been crying.  
  
"Hitomi?" He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she stiffened, like she didn't know he was there. Then he saw a tear roll down her cheek and he gently put a hand on her cheek and turned her head so that she faced him. Her eyes were foggy with tears and emotions. Allen brushed her tears away and let his hand linger a little longer on her cheek then was needed.  
  
Hitomi closed here eyes and let out a sigh and leaned into caress. Then she felt herself being gathered up in strong arms, Hitomi just curled up in Allen's lap letting herself be held. She was so starved from love, and the gentleness that came with it.  
  
"Allen-san... I'm sorry... I don't know what to do... I... I really don't know what to do." She started to cry again.  
  
Allen just held Hitomi close and let her cry.  
  
"It will be alright Hitomi... don't worry, everything will work out in the end...you'll see..." He murmured softly to Hitomi. She calmed down a little, and the tears even stopped. The soft tone in Allen's voice made her ease up and eventually she drifted of to sleep.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lana was in her room looking at her wedding dress, thinking that she would make a beautiful bride. She walked over to her window looking out over New Fanellia and the few people that were still outside.  
  
"Such a nice country... a little to hot for my taste but I guess that I'll get used to it eventually... Ano...? Is that?" She looked down at the garden and a big smile spread over her lush lips.  
  
"Well well... this suits me just fine indeed..."  
  
"What suits you fine?" The princess startled and then turned to look at Van who had entered her room without her seeing it.  
  
"Oh... the wedding dress of course. Isn't it lovely?" She walked over to Van and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What were you looking at?" Van asked as he walked towards the windows. Lana just smiled, remembering what.  
  
"Oh nothing special, I just saw a really cute couple cuddling down there, too sweet really." She walked to stand besides Van again at the window. And he was frowning. She looked down and saw Allen carrying Hitomi inside. But he stopped for a moment and looked up at Van and Lana. He had a kind of sad look on his face then shook his head slightly and walked inside.  
  
Lana frowned a little herself.  
  
"What was that all about? He looked like he was angry at you."  
  
*Or maybe you...* Van added mentally.  
  
"You said you and Hitomi talked this morning, what did you say to her anyway?" Lana looked like she was trying to remember, putting a hand on her cheek and looking out the window.  
  
"Hmm... Well I told her a little about us and the engagement party, and that she absolutely should come to the wedding. I thought that would make you happy Van-sama." She let her hand drop to rest on her hip.  
  
Van just looked out the window, thinking about their encounter in the garden, and how upset she was. He felt Lana's arms snake around his wais as she gave him a hug from behind. He closed his eyes and saw the pendant shatter in his minds eye.  
  
"Van-sama... I'm so happy. I can't wait until we are married." He turned around and faced the princess who was soon to marry. He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes, and she smiled up at him, her eyes shone with happiness.  
  
*I can't risk this... I'm sorry Hitomi... I can't bear you leaving me another time. It's better this way.*  
  
Van and Lana's faces were just inches from each other and Lana had a faint blush on her face.  
  
"Van-sama..." Her voice was only a whisper as she felt his breath brush against her lips before he closed the distance and kissed the princess. She in return grasped onto the back of his shirt as she felt herself be consumed by the kiss. She didn't see the tear that slid down Van's cheek.  
  
*I'm sorry... Hitomi...*  
  
The pendant gave away a soft pulsing glow like it was someone's heartbeat.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi dreamt. Dreamt of times that had been and of times that just had happened. Then she hear and felt a beet, she looked around herself, it was pitch black around her and it was like hearing your own heart beat when you were scared. And that someone that were miles away could hear it even if they could not.  
  
She had to check her own pulse, and startled when she realized that it was hers.  
  
"What's happening here? Where am I? Allen-san? Van?" She turned around quickly when she noticed a pink pulsing light. A big version of the pendant were swinging back and forth in front of her and she could she the images of Van and Lana for a while when it passed.  
  
"Van?"  
  
'Van-sama...' Hitomi looked away. But the image of the couple didn't make her heart ace as bad as it did before.  
  
Suddenly the light became really intense and as it lessened so she could see again she was in her room looking at herself sleeping with Allen sitting in a chair besides her bed seemingly asleep as well. She felt herself smiling at the scene, until she noticed something lurking in the shadows looming over Allen, Hitomi felt herself panic she felt uneasy, like something really bad was about to happen.  
  
"Allen-san, wake up! Wake up!" She yelled in vain though, as the shadow passed behind Allen and in a swift motion cut the knights throat, but not enough to kill him instantly. Allen's eyes shot open as he felt the pain, he grabbed for the slit in his throat and then glanced behind him, and saw the shadow. But he couldn't do more, he reached out to the sleeping Hitomi but didn't quite reach her, he slumped over the edge of the bed, staining the sheets crimson as his life fluids left him.  
  
Hitomi could just watch in horror as Allen bleed to death. She yelled with all her might for it to stop, she wanted to wake up. She wanted to change what she just saw.  
  
"Allen-san!! No! I have to wake up! This can't be happening! ALLEN!!" She screamed his name with all her might, feeling like she was going to burst if she didn't do something.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Oooooh! The cliff hangers! The suspense! Am I really going to kill Allen? You just have to wait and see. ^_~  
  
Please review! I love it so much! And it makes me want to finish this story. ^___^ 


	6. 6 Assassinations

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I were I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! _  
  
I know it's been a loooooong while, but here it is! The long awaited chapter six!!!  
  
~~~**~~~ 6. Assassinations ~~~**~~~  
  
Hitomi's eyes shot open and she was almost afraid to look to her side. She noticed that she was lying in her bed; she slowly turned her head and felt relief wash over her as she saw Allen sitting there, alive and breathing, and no trace of blood around. She smiled up at Allen then she realized what was going to happen. She barely noticed the shadow that was standing behind the knight. "Allen, watch out!" She flung herself out of bed and knocked the chair over to get him out of harms way. Allen woke up as soon as Hitomi had called his name, and was a bit surprised when he was knocked over. He heard someone gasp in pain, and knew it was Hitomi. He turned his head around to see Hitomi being pierced trough the shoulder by a short sword. "Hitomi!" Allen was swiftly on his feet and the assassin didn't even have time to react before he was run trough by Allen's sword, the assassin coughed and then slid to his knees dying. Allen let go of his sword and caught a stumbling Hitomi. She was definitely in shock, her eyes were wide and unfocused and her breathing irregular. "Hitomi? Hitomi look at me... Hitomi!" He didn't want to draw the sword out, afraid that he might cause more damage and bleeding. "Allen-san... it hurts..." Hitomi held back a sob but squeezed her eyes shut. Allen scooped Hitomi into his arms and hurried out the door and down the hallway towards the new castle doctor. "It'll be alright Hitomi, just hold on." Allen's voice was filled with panic, and he was angry at himself for not protecting her. He almost ran into an almost sleepwalking cat girl. "Watch it where you're go... What happened?" Merle stared at Hitomi who were shaking in Allen's arms, and the trail of blood behind them. "Hitomi? When did she get here? What happened?" The cat girl looked very confused and Allen was in a hurry. "Not now Merle! Go get Van and send some guards to Hitomi's room to clear out the man who did this!" Merle looked taken back but nodded her head and started to run cat style towards Van's room. "Van-sama! Van-sama!!" Merele had been gone for a few moths, helping out at an orphanage and had just come back that night. She was running down the corridor yelling Van's name. She ran past Hitomi's room and got a glace at the bloody mess on the floor, she ran even faster now. "VAN-SAMAAAAAA!!" ~~**~~ Van sat on Lana's bed with the princess head resting on his shoulder as she slept. He turned his head slightly as he heard a very familiar voice. "Merle?" It was a whisper, but it was enough to wake the sleeping princess. She sat up a little more and looked at Van and was about to ask him if anything was wrong, when a ear shattering yell could be heard probably trough most of the castle. "VAN-SAMAAAAAA!!" Van jumped of the bed and ran to the door an opened it and saw Merle ran past it. "Merle!" The cat girl screeched to a halt and turned around and looked at Van for a second then threw herself at him. "Van-sama! It's Hitomi! She's here! And... and..." Van took a hold of Merle's shoulder and held her at arms length so he could look her in the face. "Merle, I know that Hitomi is here, she came here last night." Merle looked at Van with big teary eyes, when Van saw this he knew that there had to be something wrong, Merle sniffed then blurred it all out. "Allen almost ran into me and he was carrying Hitomi and she had a sword trough her shoulder and was bleeding and Allen told me to get you and the guards because there's a dead man in Hitomi's room now and Allen took her to the doctor." The cat girl had to stop because her air supply was out when she was done blurring everything out. Van just stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Hitomi was hurt, and how it could have happened. Lana walked up behind Van with a worried look on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder and said spoke to him with a soft voice. "Van-sama, you should hurry up and go to Hitomi. She's your friend, and some may not be happy with being woken up at this hour." She was referring to the grumpy doctor that was at the castle at the moment. Van took a quick glance at Lana then moved Merle out of the way and began to run down the hall towards where Hitomi should be. "Merle, keep an eye on Lana!" Merle was about to protest but Van was out of sight. The cat girl turned around to look at said princess. "You don't have to Merle. I know you'd rather be with Van and Hitomi." Merle was surprised by what Lana said. Last time she had seen her, she seemed so snobby, but now she actually seemed to care. The cat girl let her guard down a little then shook her head. "If Van-sama want me to stay here I'll do it." Lana gave Merle a sad smile then she walked over to her bed to sit down. "I wonder who would do such a thing..." Lana looked over at Merle who was still standing by the door looking down the hall. "When did you get her Merle? I thought you were occupied with the orphans and such." ~~**~~  
  
Van was running like his life depended on it to get to the doc's quarters as soon as possible. And as he was running a million thoughts were popping up in his head. A lot of 'What if's' were bothering him to no end and he violently shook his head to get rid of them.  
  
'I can't think like that...' He noticed the blood trail on the floor and his hart sank.  
  
"Hitomi... hang in there..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi was slipping in and out of consciousness and all the while she felt safe. Even if she also felt soaring pain shoot from her shoulder, she still felt safe.  
  
A few minutes later she dimly felt that she was placed on a bed or something and then there was more pain and her eyes shot open and she screamed. A scream that echoed trough the halls and woke most of the people there.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Van heard the scream and stopped dead in his tracks. And then all sound was gone. The silence itself was defining. Then he noticed the pendant was pulsing in an irregular matter. He took it of and placed it in his hand and just looked at. Then he began to walk in the direction of the ear- shattering scream.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The next evening Hitomi awoke and still felt tired. She tried to move but she was simply too tired then she felt a warm hand against her forehead and she looked to see who it belonged too and saw Allen's worried eyes gaze down at her.  
  
"How are you feeling Hitomi?" His voice was soft and filled with concern as he gently pushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes.  
  
Hitomi let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes as she marveled at the soft touch to her face.  
  
"Tired... and my shoulder hurts..." She opened her eyes again and looked up at Allen.  
  
"Are you ok Allen? You didn't get hurt did you?" Allen smiled down at Hitomi.  
  
"I'm fine... but you shouldn't do things like that. I don't want to see you hurt my dear Hitomi." A faint blush crept across Hitomi's nose and she drew the covers over her mouth and nose just leaving her eyes visible. Allen just smiled at her and then leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I'll leave you to rest. Good night Hitomi." Hitomi blushed more and was glad that she had covered her face but she did mumble out a good night in return. She lay there wondering why Allen hadn't asked about the whole ordeal yet. She let out a tired sigh and turned to lay on her uninjured side and felt something shift against her throat. She lifted the covers and saw her pendant around her neck. Seemingly beating along with her own heartbeat. She was a bit confused she knew she had given it to Van. So why did she have it?  
  
~~**~~  
  
Notes: Gomen na sai! *bows low* I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but this is my last term in school so I have tons of things to do.  
  
But Now I have another chapter for you guys! ^____^ Hope ya like it! I worked hard on it.  
  
Darkie Hime 


	7. When will the pain end?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Escaflowne Characters!! And I do not get paid to writing this... If I were I wouldn't be working at a fast food restaurant for crying out loud! _  
  
I know it's been a while again. But now it's done. This will be the end of my story. I hope you'll like it.  
  
*Glomps MegumiFuu* And thank you my dear beta-reader!! *Throws confetti around Megumi* A big hand for her ya all! She needs to be mentioned for all her hard work! ^___^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~**~~~ 7. When will the pain end? ~~~**~~~  
  
Hitomi was too exhausted to think about the pendant right then. She drifted off to sleep, keeping the pendant clutched in her hand all through the night. Little did she know that a wedding was planned for the next day.  
  
~~**~~ Earlier ~~**~~  
  
Van walked into the doctor's quarters and saw Hitomi laying on one of the beds. When he turned to ask the doc how Hitomi was, he could only just stare at what he saw. The doctor had a huge black eye and Allen appeared to be enraged. When the doc saw Van he bowed and approached the king.  
  
"The girl is going to be fine, the sword didn't hit any vital arteries..." The doctor fidgeted slightly and had a nervous ting to his voice.  
  
"But I should have given her something so that she wouldn't have felt the pain when I removed the object from her shoulder..." The doctor glanced back at Allen, who was giving the other man a nasty look, and then hurried away from the room. Van was surprised to say the least. He couldn't remember ever seeing Allen loosing his temper so quickly, and he couldn't in his wildest dreams believe that Allen would hit a doctor people.  
  
Allen walked with tired steps over to the chair besides Hitomi's bed and sank into it. Van walked with slightly uncertain steps to stand besides the knight.  
  
"What happened?" Allen's eyes didn't leave Hitomi's resting form. Instead, he just shook his head slightly at Van's question.  
  
"I don't know. I had taken Hitomi to her room and just sat there for a while after she fell asleep in the gardens. I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm being pushed over by Hitomi and..." He ran a hand over his face and leaned back in the chair before continuing.  
  
"...well you see the result." He gestured a little with his hand at the sleeping Hitomi.  
  
Van nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say. Looking the knight over, he noticed that Allen's clothes were covered with blood.  
  
"Why don't you go and change your clothes, I don't think that's something Hitomi would appreciate to see when she wakes up. I'll stay here while you're gone."  
  
Allen looked like he was going to object, but then changed his mind when he looked down at himself.  
  
"I guess you're right Van... I won't be gone for long."  
  
Van nodded and Allen left the room without another word. Allen was obviously blaming himself for what had happened. Van took a seat on the now vacant chair and looked at the resting Hitomi. She looked so peaceful, like nothing had happened.  
  
Van moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and gently stroked a few strands of hair away from her face. He was amazed at how the soft light from the moon made her hair and lips shine. He gently put a hand on her cheek and moved closer. Ever so softly he kissed the sleeping Hitomi. Van was a bit surprised when he felt the girl respond lovingly to the kiss, but he drew back and Hitomi let out a soft sigh and then mumbled a name.  
  
"...Allen...san..." Van stiffened, a pained expression on his face as the last bit of his hopes was crushed. He knew in the back of his head that he had already accepted that he was going to marry Lana. But he still had had a little bit of hope that he somehow could have gotten out of it.  
  
The young king took out the pulsing pendant and put it around Hitomi's neck. He took a seat in the chair again, waiting for Allen to return.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi was dreaming. It wasn't a bad dream it actually started of rather pleasant. It started with her sitting on an open field and a light breeze was blowing, making her feel at ease.  
  
Suddenly a figure came out from nowhere and sat down besides her. She didn't know who it was, only that it was... someone she cared for and she smiled warmly. Then there was a hand on her cheek. She turned her head and was... kissed. There was something new about the kiss, however it also felt a little wrong. The first thing that came to mind when the kiss ended was a name...  
  
"Allen-san..." But the figure had disappeared. She felt odd. Why had she thought of Allen? Was it because Allen had been the first person she had ever kissed? She couldn't figure it out.  
  
Laying back on the soft grass, she contemplated the clear blue sky.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The next evening Hitomi woke and was still feeling tired, she tried to move but she was simply too drained when she dimly felt a warm hand against her forehead. She looked up to see who it belonged to and saw Allen's worried eyes gazing down at her...  
  
~~**~~ Back to present time ~~**~~  
  
Allen was walking to his room, a bit irritated at himself for leaving Hitomi alone. But the doctor had instructed him not to stay for too long if she woke up because she still needed plenty of rest. So Allen had promised to, even if it annoyed him.  
  
The other thing that was annoying him was the upcoming wedding. The blond man let out a sigh as he entered his room. It was getting late and the wedding was to take place midday the next day. He still couldn't understand why Van and Lana had changed the date. He shrugged it off and walked to stand on the balcony for a while, taking in the quiet city in the pale moonlight.  
  
"I wonder if everything will go as planed tomorrow..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi was running, running towards what had captured everyone's attention.  
  
The wedding.  
  
She had to. She needed to.  
  
She didn't really know why, but she was running clutching the pendant in one of her hands.  
  
*I have to give it back to him...It's his not mine. *  
  
She ran up the steps towards the wedding. All around her were people cheering. None of them appeared to care that she was running towards the chapel. A few gave her odd looks but did nothing to hinder her progress. However, when she reached the top of the stairs, there were two Astaurian Knights of Heaven blocking her way. She did not care; she had to give the pendant to Van. She didn't know why she had it. It belonged to him now. Only bad things happened when she had it.  
  
"Van!" She somehow managed to get through the knights and started running towards the couple standing at the altar. She heard someone shout her name but she ignored it. She had to get to Van.  
  
When she was just a few feet away the pendant started glowing. She could hear her name being called again.  
  
"Allen?" She stopped and looked back and saw the blond knight staring at her with a worried look on his face.  
  
And then the pillar of light came.  
  
She started to panic as she felt the light pick her up and slowly take her away from the land she loved. She turned to look back at Van and Lana for a brief moment. She gasped when she saw the girl that was supposed to be Lana.  
  
In her place was a woman with wild orange hair, deadly pale skin and twisted features, and with eyes that couldn't be described as nothing else then pools of darkness. The twisted smile on her face as she looked back at Hitomi made the girl want to throw up.  
  
"Van! Don't you see what she is! Van! VAN!"  
  
But the young king didn't hear Hitomi. Nor any of the other people, except one. But he could only see the disappearing Hitomi, not the twisted face of Lana.  
  
Hitomi couldn't stop watching the figure that was supposed to be Lana, knowing that when the couple were to kiss that something dreadful was bound to happen.  
  
When the wedding vows had been sealed with a kiss there was a boom that could be described as clash thunder. Hitomi, who had closed her eyes when the kiss happened, stared down at a sobbing Lana. Not the girl with twisted face but the beautiful girl with wavy red hair and green eyes, clinging to Van's lifeless body. She was gently pried away from the body of her husband by Allen and proceeded to throw herself into Allen's arms, because he was the closes body to get comfort from.  
  
But when Lana looked up at Hitomi, she once again had that twisted face again and was smirking at the disappearing girl.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Hitomi sat up straight in her bed with her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her ribcage. She brushed some damp strands of hair away from her eyes as she looked around, feeling a bit disoriented and anxious. She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened over the last few days and what she had seen in her dream.  
  
Suddenly it all came back to her like a hit to the stomach. She doubled over as she started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Hitomi! Guess what I got for you! Hitomi? Hitomi what's wrong?" The voice from the catgirl who had just entered her room was only half registered in Hitomi's head.  
  
"Hitomi! Breath normal, you going to pass out if you keep on doing that. Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Hitomi looked up at Merle's worried face.  
  
"I have to stop it... when is the wedding Merle? It's not in a few days right?" Hitomi's voice was shaking with panic. Merle was confused but then realized that Hitomi probably hadn't heard about the change of plans.  
  
"Actually... the wedding is already happening. They started it a few minutes ago. Why do you want to stop it?" Merle raised an eyebrow in a curious way. But then went back to being confused when Hitomi stared at her and didn't breath for a few moments then bolted out of bed and grabbed her clothes and threw them on. Leaving Merle in mild shock.  
  
"I have to stop it... Van is... I just have to stop it..." she was mumbling to herself as she put her sneakers on and bolted out of the room. An utterly confused Merle was left alone on the bed looking rather stunned.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hitomi was running. Her shoulder was pounding with pain as she ran, but she tried to ignore it. She had to get to the wedding before it was to late.  
  
*Van you don't deserve this. Why do things like this happen when I come here? It's like I'm the bringer of death...* She brushed some tears away from her eyes and face. She didn't know when she had started crying, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was to getting Van to safety, and to get rid of the imposter that was Lana. She would do it, even if it meant her going back to earth. She needed to save her friend. She needed to save Van.  
  
People stared at her as she sprinted through the castle, but other then that they didn't do anything. They had other things to think about then an odd little girl running around.  
  
She didn't slow down for a second, not even when she started to run up the steps that lead to the place where the disaster was to happen. She quickly formed a plan in her head and then spotted Allen's hair easily trough the crowd. She took a sharp breath and hurried even faster. It wasn't something she wanted to do. But it had to stop.  
  
Allen felt something brush against him as he felt something go missing as well. Then he saw who it was and noticed what was missing.  
  
"Hitomi! Stop! What are you doing?" Allen started to run after the injured girl, he was amazed that she was so fast. Now people were staring at her and Allen as they ran down the makeshift aisle. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Van.  
  
"I won't let you hurt my friends!" A teary eyed Hitomi ran up to the couple, and before anyone knew what was going on there was a sickening sound as Allen's sword slid trough Lana's body. The princess choked and stumbled to the ground sliding off the sword, which Hitomi still had firmly grasped in her hands. People were shouting and rushing to the dying girls side. Van just stared like he just had come out of some sort of trance.  
  
"Lana? Hitomi what did you do!?" There was a hint of desperation in Van's voice as he knelt down besides the dying girl.  
  
"She's not for real... she isn't the one she says she is..."  
  
People were yelling "murderer" at Hitomi. Allen took a firm grip on Hitomi's shoulders and started to lead her away. He was about to take the sword from her when he heard screaming and then the sound of snapping necks. Both he and Hitomi turned around and saw that one of Lana's chambermaids was lying lifeless on the ground besides a standing Lana. Van was quick to step back though which was a good thing for Lana had started lashing out at everyone within range. Then she looked straight at Hitomi.  
  
"You couldn't just stay out of thing now could you, you little wench! I'll show you what I'm all about." A swirl of blackness surrounded the princess, and when it disappeared it revealed a pale figure with messy straw-like orange hair and eyes that looked like they could swallow you in their blackness. When the princess spoke again it sounded like someone was drawing their nails along a blackboard.  
  
"I won't let you live now! Prepare to die you piece of human garbage!" In amazing speed the creature moved forward, reaching towards Hitomi with fingers like razor sharp claws. Hitomi didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes and clutched her pendant waiting for the impact, but it never came. Just the sound of something hitting the ground in front of her, as something wet hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes, but all she could see was Allen's back and that his sword was covered in dark red almost black blood.  
  
Hitomi put a hand on her face, brushing away some of the wetness there and then looked at her hand that was now covered in the bark blood. Allen turned to face her and she could see that he was also sprayed with the thing's blood. The crowd around them was still in panic and many had rushed to Van to make sure that their King was safe.  
  
"Hitomi... are you alright?" She was trembling and just shook her head. The blond knight gently hugged the shocked girl and tried to calm her. Hitomi held on tight to Allen. It felt like if she let go she would be taken away. Away from the one she loved, away from her friends. She didn't want that. She wanted to stay forever.  
  
Then there was that loud boom. Hitomi had forgotten about that. Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She also felt Allen stagger and they both crumbled to the ground still holding each other.  
  
"...I forgot..." Suddenly, it felt as if they were no longer alone and the two wounded persons looked to the side. There they saw the black eyes and the twisted mouth that once belonged to the creature who had smirked at them.  
  
'I told you I wouldn't let you live little wench. And your dear love will join you in death.' The creature's voice rang trough their heads, seemingly unnoticed by the mass of people around them.  
  
After that the most horrid laughter came.  
  
Hitomi looked at Allen's pained face and she started to cry  
  
"Allen... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." Allen just shook his head and hugged her closely but with draining strength.  
  
"I know..."  
  
The pendant Hitomi had been holding slipped out of her hand and the pulsing light started to slow down.  
  
And then it stopped.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Van, Merle and Celena were standing in front of two tombstones. Merle and Celena were crying and Van just looked numb. The sun was setting, leaving the Astuarian fields to glow like they were on fire.  
  
"Why did it have to be this way Van-sama? Why did they have to go away?" Merle asked with raspy voice. It was sore from all the crying and screaming she had done. She looked up at Van with eyes full of unshed tears.  
  
Van just shook his head and hugged the catgirl.  
  
"I don't know Merle... I don't know..."  
  
"It's just so... frustrating that their bodies were taken away by that light... we couldn't even give them a proper funeral..." Celena was having a hard time trying to get out the words. Van only nodded and then looked up at the Mystic moon.  
  
*But maybe they didn't die...*  
  
Van walked over to the grave that belonged to Hitomi Kanzaki and placed the pendant at the base of the stone.  
  
"I'll miss you..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
*Sniffles* What did I do?! I killed them ;_; There will be one last chapter to round things up a little bit.  
  
And please review. They are sooooo nice to get. ^__^  
  
/Darkie Hime\ 


	8. The ending to the story

DISCLAIMER: ...you should know the drill by now... =P  
  
Anyway! Without any further ado... here is the final chapter. There will be no more! Enjoy!  
  
~~~**~~~ 8. The ending to the story ~~~**~~~  
  
Hitomi woke up in a rather uncomfortable bed and she was hurting everywhere. She let out a groan and tried to sit up.  
  
"Hitomi! You're awake! No don't sit up, stay down. You were shot; it was a good thing that I found you just a bit away from my house. If I hadn't gone out to look for you, you and that other person would have defiantly died." Hitomi turned to see the relieved face of Yukari. She was gently pressing Hitomi back onto the bed and a few tears ran down the dark haired girls face and then she sat down in a stool besides Hitomi's bed.  
  
"Yukari? Slow down please... I don't get what you're saying..."  
  
"You're in the hospital. You were shot in the chest just a few yards away from my house. I don't understand why I couldn't hear the shot, but I'm so glad that I went out to meet you. If I hadn't you and that guy would surely have died."  
  
Hitomi's head was staring to clear up a little and suddenly she remembered. She struggled to sit up even with Yukari protesting. Then all of a sudden a doctor came in and smiled a little at Hitomi.  
  
"So you're awake now Miss Kanzaki? Well that's good." The doctor walked over to stand at the foot of Hitomi's bed as picked up her chart and looked trough it. Then he turned his head to look at Hitomi again and had a warm smile on his face.  
  
"You had us worried a little there. As for your male friend, he was hurt a bit more then you." He walked to the right side of the bed and checked her pulse as he spoke.  
  
"We couldn't find any I.D. on him. Do you know his name?"  
  
Hitomi was confused. Who was he talking about? Then it clicked into place.  
  
"Allen?"  
  
"Is that his name? You see he's still unconscious, so we haven't been able to get any information about him. I know this must be a lot for you to deal with right now Miss Kanzaki, but if you know anything more about him it would help us a lot." Hitomi just shook her head and started to cry.  
  
"I can't believe this..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
A few days later Hitomi was well enough to go home. However, she refused to leave Allen's side. This confused her friends and parents, but they didn't argue with her.  
  
It was a quiet afternoon and Hitomi had fallen asleep with her arms and head resting on Allen's bed. She stirred as she felt someone stroking her hair. She blinked a few times then looked up and saw the smiling face of Allen. She smiled back and tears of joy came to her eyes.  
  
"Allen..."  
  
"Hello my dear Hitomi." Hitomi took Allen's hand in hers and hugged it.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're ok. I was so worried... I thought that I had killed you..." Allen just smiled a little and squeezed her hand.  
  
"It wasn't your fault... but I can't remember everything..." Allen looked like he was trying to remember, but after a while he just shook his head and let out a sigh.  
  
"I can only remember pain... blood and black eyes..." Allen leaned his head back onto the pillows and stared up at the sealing as he spoke.  
  
Hitomi furrowed her brows and looked at the knight.  
  
"It's ok if you don't remember that day. It was nothing to remember anyway." Hitomi said her voice shaking slightly as she spoke.  
  
Allen shook his head.  
  
"...I meant that that's all I can remember. That and some faces and names... Hitomi... but I do remember you. Nothing in the world could make me forget about you."  
  
Hitomi smiled a little but also looked a little sad.  
  
"You mean that you don't remember Gaia, your home? Or what took place there?" Allen shook his head and struggled to sit up in the bed. It was diffecoult but with Hitomi's help he was soon in a sitting position and looked over at Hitomi and smiled.  
  
"Somehow... it doesn't seem to matter. All I know is that wherever you are will be my home... if that's alright with you that is."  
  
Hitomi stared at the knight in amazement. She knew at that moment she knew that she would never leave him and that he would never leave her.  
  
"Is it ok with you, Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. The blond man gently brushed it away and then leaned in closer until their lips nearly touched.  
  
"So I won't need a bird cage this time?" Hitomi smiled a little and breathed out a 'no' then closed the distance between them ending the conversation with a wonderful kiss.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"I'm still amazed at how much they look like each other. They could be twins," Yukari was staring at Amano and Allen who were over at an ice cream stand getting the girls what they wanted.  
  
"You know... they say that you have a look-alike out there in the world somewhere..."  
  
Yukari nodded as she drank her ice tea and Hitomi was just idly stirring hers as her eyes was following Allen's movements. She was also a bit amazed at how good he could look in a pair of ordinary blue jeans and a white shirt.  
  
"But don't you get any ideas. Allen is my boyfriend," Hitomi said with a teasing voice as she turned to look at her friend and Yukari just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't intend to steel him from you. But I don't even think I could if I wanted to. He's like the perfect guy for you. I can't believe you never told me about him."  
  
"Oh well... you wouldn't have believed me anyway, you were so absorbed with Amano at the time so you would just have thought of me as crazy." Yukari laughed at her friend again as the boys made their way back towards them.  
  
"A pity that he lost his memory though... I can't image how I would feel if I forgot everything. And I mean everything. Like how a phone works, and cars and other stuff like that." Hitomi rolled her eyes at Yukari and then smiled.  
  
*Well it isn't so weird that he doesn't know about that stuff... he has never seen them before. But no need to tell her that.*  
  
Amano and Allen sat down at the table and gave the girls their orders.  
  
"So how are our beautiful girls holding up? Not badmouthing us behind our backs are you?" Amano said with a wide smile on his face and Yukari hit her boyfriend lightly on the arm.  
  
"How dare you accuse us of such a thing? We are merely discussing the meaning of life."  
  
Hitomi laughed and leaned against Allen as Yukari was trying to look serious.  
  
"Oh? And what is the meaning of life?" Amano was smiling while Yukari managed to still look serious.  
  
"That is a secret between us girls!"  
  
Hitomi started to laugh again and Allen just smiled.  
  
"So you mean that only girls knows the meaning of life?" Amano asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Yukari. Said girl just nodded and started to laugh herself, as Hitomi couldn't stop giggling.  
  
Just then Allen put his arms around Hitomi and hugged her close to his chest. The giggling girl looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You know what my meaning of life is Hitomi?" Hitomi just smiled and thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Humm... mint ice cram?" Allen laughed a little but shook his head.  
  
"Not really. But it does come rather high on the list..." Hitomi settled for just smiling. She glanced over at Yukari and Amano who were still discussing whether girls know the meaning of life.  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
Allen smiled and nuzzled close to her ear making her shiver.  
  
"You are..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
THE END!!!  
  
^____^ So liked it? Hated it? I know V/H lovers will hate me... but I can't help it. I really wanted to make this an Allen Hitomi fic.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
  
I would like to take a few minutes and thank everyone who have read and reviewed my story. I would like to especially thank my wonderful beta reader MegumiFuu, and keep in mind that only the two last chapters are beta read. Sometime I'm going to go through this story again and correct the small errors there are.  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed the story was finished. I needed a little boost from all of you to finish it. And I'm glad I did. I'm kinda proud of this story... mainly because I finished it.  
  
My next project is my story "What If." I'm having a hard time in real life so it's coming along slow. And I hate it when I can't write. My brain is locked down. *sighs*  
  
Oh well. I'll finish that one too, when time comes.  
  
Thanks again to all that reviewed! It makes it so much more fun to write when people say what they think of it.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
//Darkie Hime 


End file.
